An instrument panel assembly for a motor vehicle includes a variety of components, such as bezels, speedometer clusters, electronics, controls, ventilation ducts and the like. Typically, each component of the instrument panel assembly is coupled to a main support frame and/or to adjacent components. It remains desirable to provide an improved locating structure that can be used to locate and secure the components of the instrument panel assembly to the support frame and/or to adjacent components.